Unbelievable: New Beginnings
by Greatest Badger
Summary: My first fanfic ever, and first book of the series. Ben is an average teenager but is sick of his life. After a strange incident, he is thrown into the world of Animal Crossing. Rated T for violence and language in later chapters. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ben let out a long sigh as he stretched his hand over and slammed the snooze button on his alarm. He made a subtle glance at the clock. _7:46._ He had let his alarm ring for a full minute before it finally encouraged him to wake up.

There was a small scratching at the window. Ben rolled over and peered at it to see a small squirrel clawing the window. Ben only smirked and closed his eyes, hoping for even the littlest ounce of sleep. But right as his eyelids fell, his door swung open startling him from resting. His father stood with an expression of anger and anxiety.

" Ben! Get out of bed," he screamed, " we're gonna be late for the game!"

Ben eyes grew wide. He had totally forgot about his football game. Instantly, he leaped out of his bed and sprinted out of room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Ben tried his best to brush his hair to make it look halfway decent. Then he put on some deodorant and washed his face. Ben stared at his tired expression in the mirror. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the biggest game of the season. _Stupid, that's what I am,_ he thought to himself. _I'm no superstar with amazing skills anyway. The team is probably better without me._

That thought kept echoing in Ben's head as he continued with the rest of his routine. As he reached the kitchen, he saw there were some waffles made for him. They were tempting, but Ben didn't want to fill his stomach up too full, so he grabbed a muffin instead.

As he headed for the door he looked over his shoulder at his parents.

" Who schedules a football game for 8:20 in the morning?" Ben questioned. His father shrugged, but his mother was too busy preparing food. He knew his little sister would stomp down the stairs demanding an omelet or something any minute._ She's so selfish, _thought Ben. He checked to make sure his keys were in his pocket, and he hurried out to his car.

The echoes of his teammates' voices filled his ears as he marched to the locker room. Ben rounded the corner to be greeted by forty-something faces, all with the same bland, angry expression, and all were different shades of red. The darkest was his coach's.

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" the coach screamed into Ben's face. Ben shrugged his shoulders. The coach swung his arm up and pointed to a clock on the wall. _8:22! No, I'm late!_ Ben thought to himself.

" Huh, maybe my car could've waited to have a nice wash..." mumbling under his breath, Ben lied to his team. They all heard him, though, and looked in disbelief. Yes, his excuse made him look stupid, but he would rather look dumb than a traitor. In reality, Ben had stopped at a local donut shop to get more to eat. Ben would've stayed there if it wasn't for his consciousness.

" That's it, Benjamin," the coach spat, " you are benched for the WHOLE GAME!"

Ben could care less, besides that he would've enjoyed sitting in the stands more than having hundreds of eyes drilling into the back of his head thinking " Why isn't he playing?"

He dared not to look back, either, to see the grim and disgusted faces of his parents. So, the whole game Ben sat staring straight forward, every once in awhile looking at the scoreboard.

The game finally ended with the Romans, Ben's team, losing to the Hunters, 34-21. As the team somberly stomped back to the locker room, Ben stayed at the back of the group. He wanted to walk back into the locker room as much as he wanted a root canal, but he had no further choice.

The sound of showers turning on and spraying water filled Ben's ears as he walked into the locker room. He glanced to see some players getting ready to clean themselves down. Normally, Ben would be doing the same.

He continued to walk to his locker when he was stopped by a group of teammates. Ben noticed one as Lucas, the starting quarterback.

" Maybe if you worried more about the team than your stupid car," Lucas started saying. The center, Andrew, stepped forward and finished his sentence. " We could've won the game!"

Lucas continued, " You were our best cornerback, but because you got benched, Alvin played and gave up many points!"

_That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard, _Ben thought. He looked at Alvin. He was a toothpick with legs. _It's not my fault the team's defensive backfield is dependent on me and that Alvin would be better off playing water polo._ Ben looked back up at Lucas. He was really steaming.

" If that's how you feel, Lucas, maybe I should just quit the team," Ben sternly said. Lucas gave a quick response.

" The team is probably better without you."

Those words. The same words Ben had said to himself that morning. _Fine._ Ben walked over to the coach, grabbed his helmet firmly in his hand, and slammed it into the ground.

" Coach," he barked, " I quit! I quit! I quit this team!" The locker room got silent. " I quit your stupid football team! I quit being your stupid cornerback! In fact, that's not the only thing I quit," Ben moved near the locker room exit. " I quit your team along with this school. I quit this community. I quit this town. I quit this stupid life!"

With that, Ben stomped out of the locker room, out to the parking lot, started his car, and drove off. Where he was headed was unknown, but he knew for sure it was away from the town of Dewitt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Place**

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Ben reached over and grabbed his cellphone. He had been called fifteen times in the past seven minutes. He opened it up to see who had called that time. It was his father.

Ben shut it off.

The road stretched as far as Ben could see, with nothing but grassy fields on both sides. It was a very peaceful ride compared to what he was used to in the city. Nothing but buildings and little children screaming. Ben had even shut off the radio so as to experience the golden silence.

Things were already going the way Ben wanted. All his belongings were in the trunk of his car, and he had a tank two-thirds full of gas. He had already traversed through two states and wasn't stopping for awhile.

After hours of nothing, a sign appeared on the side of the road. It read:

**VERONICA HEIGHTS**

**4 MILES**

_That's sounds like a peaceful place to stop, _Ben thought.

As he neared the little city, Ben could see that it was a very rich looking community. The houses that lined the sides of the street were of utmost beauty, each with gardens and lawns to match. The deeper Ben got, Veronica Heights got more urban, but the beauty did not diminish. Many fascinating skyscrapers and corporate buildings crowded together block after block, all of architectural grandeur.

Ben was amazed he had never heard of or seen this city on a map. It seemed like the perfect place for Ben to start anew. A place for Ben to let go of all the harmful memories of Dewitt. He thought it to be only a dream.

A small little park came into Ben's view. Kids and adults of all ages were there, doing many various activities. Ben parked his car and got out. He decided to take a stroll. The path he walked on was of cobblestone, lined by various flowers of bright oranges and purples. Ben soon approached a fountain. In the fountain were a variety of fish. Ben easily picked one out as a koi. For the fun of it, he reached his hand in quickly and snatched it out of the water. It had glimmering orange and black scales covering its body. Ben lazily slipped it back.

The path continued to an area with benches. All of the benches were vacant. Ben sat down on one. He gazed over at some little boy throwing a frisbee with a friend. He was enjoying himself so much. Ben got a little jealous.

As Ben stood up, he saw some more children clustered together. He went over to investigate. They were all surrounding a well. There was a little plaque on the ground next to it. It said that the well is actually the " Veronica Heights Wishing Well" followed by some cheesy story as to why it was. Ben grabbed a penny in his pocket.

" I wish I could fly," he said as he flipped in the well. Ben watched as it flopped into what little water was in it and sank to the concrete slab at the bottom. Ben jumped, only to fall back down.

" Of course it's fake," said Ben. He was then followed by some of the younger children whimpering.

Ben stood by the well until the rest of the children left. When they all did, Ben reached into his pocket again and grabbed a nickel.

" Take me somewhere I can live in peace," Ben silently said in a serious tone, " the farthest away from Dewitt I can get." He flipped the nickel in, then craned his neck up. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It was very peaceful. _Maybe my wish already came true,_ Ben thought. _Maybe I should stay here in-_ Ben suddenly realized he had never heard the nickel hit the water.

He peered into the well. Nothing was in it. Nothing at all. The water and the concrete slab had disappeared. There was now a gaping hole in their place.

Ben couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes and looked down into the well again. Gaping hole, still there. _It's probably some illusion,_ he thought as he got a closer look, but as he leaned forward he lost his balance and fell.

He fell right into the well, the nothingness that went forever. He let out a shriek he had never heard himself make before. Ben heard people outside the well screaming, too. That was the last thing he remembered before he smacked his head against the wall of the well. Ben fell unconscious, and fell, fell, fell.

Ben let out a cough. He felt water dribble down his shirt. He reluctantly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see he was surrounded by people._ They probably fished me out of the well,_ he thought. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched a little.

" Don't rush yourself, boy," Ben heard someone say. He looked up. That someone was an owl.

Ben felt a wave of shock crawl through his body. He surveyed everyone else. There was also a raccoon, a pelican, a bear, a monkey, and a hedgehog.

" You've got a pretty nasty goose egg on your head," the owl continued. " I'm surprised you're jolly well standing after that."

" How did you get here?" the pelican asked, " There's no way you could've flown here."

" Here? Where is _here_?" Ben was really puzzled. First, he was in some foreign town, maybe world. Second, there were animals talking. He then remembered when he had fallen into the well back at Veronica Heights.

" Uh, here is Moonhill," the bear said. As if it wasn't weird enough talking, the bear had green fur. Ben was really confused.

" I'll explain everything to you later," the raccoon answered. He motioned for Ben to get up.

" May I ask who you are, though?" Ben started following him.

" Oh, ho! My name is Tom Nook."

_Tom Nook,_ thought Ben._ Crazy little world this is..._


End file.
